Fallout 3 Werbeartikel
Die Fallout 3 Werbeartikel wurden hergestellt, um den Verkauf von Fallout 3 zu fördern. Sie wurden entweder von Bethesda Softworks an Journalisten verschenkt oder sind mit den Sonderausgaben des Spiels erhältlich. Vault Boy Wackelpuppe Multiple different versions of Vault-Tec bobbleheads have been produced: * The first version was provided to members of the press at shows such as E3 and The Tokyo Game Show as a promotional item. This version is in a different pose and is larger than the more common version. It appears to have the same position as the Charisma Wackelpuppe. This version is made of a durable resin, similar to collector's statues and other collectible bobbleheads. It has a solid resin base. * The second version was included in the Collector's Edition of the game, and is modeled after the bobblehead found in the game. It is made from a far lighter (and cheaper) plastic, with a hollow plastic base. * The third version is 7 inches tall and sold at the Bethesda storehttp://store.bethsoft.com/collectibles.html for $20. There are two variants, one with Vault Boy having his hands on his hips and one giving the thumbs up. *The fourth version is 5" tall and is sold on the Bethesda store for $15. Currently there are 14 bobbleheads available of this version; Strength, Perception, Endurance, Charisma, Intelligence, Barter Energy Weapons, Explosives, Lockpick, Melee Weapons, Repair, Speech, Sneak and Unarmed. They are modeled after the in-game bobbleheads of their corresponding SPECIAL attribute or Fertigkeiten. They appear to be made of a similar resin to the first version. These bobbleheads are part of a series, with 3 sets expected to be released. Bobbleheadv1.jpg|Version 1 Collectors Edition Bobblehead.gif|Version 2 Bobble.jpg|Bobblehead signed by Todd Howard Etc-fo-bobblehead-box.jpg|Version 3, box Etc-fo-bobblehead-front.jpg|Version 3 Vault Boy BS Vault Boy v3 thumbsup.jpg|Version 3 Vault Boy S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Wackelpuppen Vault_boy_bobblehead_str.jpg|Version 4 Wackelpuppe - Stärke Vault_boy_bobblehead_per.jpg|Version 4 Wackelpuppe - Wahrnehmung Vault_boy_bobblehead_end.jpg|Version 4 Wackelpuppe - Ausdauer Bobblehead Charisma collectable.jpg|Version 4 Wackelpuppe - Charisma Bobblehead Intelligence collectable.jpg|Version 4 Wackelpuppe - Intelligenz Fertigkeits-Wackelpuppen Bobblehead Barter Collectable.jpg|Version 4 Wackelpuppe - Feilschen Vault_boy_bobblehead_nrg.jpg|Version 4 Wackelpuppe - Energiewaffen Bobblehead Explosives collectable.jpg|Version 4 Wackelpuppe - Sprengstoffe Vault boy bobblehead_pik.jpg|Version 4 Wackelpuppe - Dietrich Vault boy bobblehead_melee.jpg|Version 4 Wackelpuppe - Nahkampfwaffen Vault boy bobblehead_repair.jpg|Version 4 Wackelpuppe - Reparieren Bobblehead Speech Collectable.jpg|Version 4 Wackelpuppe - Sprache Bobblehead Sneak Collectable.jpg|Version 4 Wackelpuppe - Schleichen Bobblehead Unarmed collectable.jpg|Version 4 Wackelpuppe - Unbewaffnet Fo3 skill bobbleheads.jpg|Wackelpuppen ''Fallout 3'' BOS-in-a-BOX The Stählerne Bruderschaft figurine given as a pre-order. This figurine was available in the UK and France. There is an alternate version (looks the same) given out with the special edition of the game in Europe. Vault-Tec Lunchbox The Vault-Tec Lunchbox is available as part of the Collector's Edition of the game. It was also sent out to journalists and the like by Bethesda. There is also a Version 1, similar to the bobblehead in that it was sent to journalists it was changed for the collectors edition. The version 1 has a few differences; there is no print on the sides, the prototype lunch box is much closer to being square then the collector's edition version, and the last difference is the slogan on the back where the collector's edition says "Prepare for the Future" the prototype version says "We'll Be There!". Nuka-Cola Flasche A bottle of Nuka-Cola sent out to journalists during the early days of Fallout 3 promotional activities, as well as given out at E3 2008. Bottled by Avery's Beverages from New Britain, Connecticut. Bethesda commissioned them to re-bottle a sizeable amount of their standard cola as Nuka-Cola for distribution to the journalists and E3 patrons. The following writing is found on the label: * On the left side of the label, vertical disposition, is written: "Bottled by Avery's Beverages - New Britain, CT. 800-340-0830 - www.averysoda.com" * On the right side of label, vertical disposition, is written: "Ingredients: Carbonated Water, Pure Cane Sugar, Caramel Color, Phosphoric Acid, Natural Flavors, Sodium Benzoate (a preservative), and Strontium (for that radioactive kick!)" * On the bottom of the label, horizontal disposition, is written: "© 2008 Bethesda Softworks LLC, A ZeniMax Media company. All rights reserved." * On bottom-right corner of label is written: "12 FL OZ" Aufbereitetes Wasser-Flasche The Fallout 3 themed water bottles were given out in Leipzig Germany at Gamescom 2008 (Video Games Convention). The label has "Fallout 3 Purified Water" on it. These are made to mimic the in game purified water bottles which are one of the most important, and expensive, commodities in the post apocalyptic wasteland. Pip-Boy Digitaluhr This clock is available with Amazon.com's Survival Edition of Fallout 3. The Pip-Boy Deluxe Chronometer functions solely as a digital clock, with no alarm functions. It uses 3 AA batteries, which were included, placed in the top. The dial to the left of the display can be moved up and down a bit and the STATS, ITEMS and DATA buttons are used to set the time. The Geiger counter works as a compass on this item. It can be worn on the wrist, but it does not fasten securely and will open easily. It comes with a stand for display. There are numerous complaints on the internet about clock being rather poorly made, so it is probably better to not actually wear it and leave it as a decoration. Nuka-Cola Flaschenöffner The Nuka-Cola bottle opener was given with pre-orders of Fallout 3 at Best Buy, including a limited supply for customers who bought the first lot after release. Vault Boy Handpuppe A reference to the official Fallout Penny Arcade Comic, this puppet was given out at Penny Arcade Expo (PAX) 2008 in exchange for the Fat Man desktop card. Only 1500 of these puppets were made and some have sold for over $100 on eBay. ''Fallout 3'' Blechdose mit T-Shit This set was avaiable only in Poland with Cenega.pl's Game of the Year edition. Inside the tin can was a blue "Fallout 3" t-shirt. Vault Boy T-Shirt This T-shirt was available if you preordered the game at Walmart.com or Asda.com. ''Fallout 3'' T-Shirt This T-shirt is often worn by members of the ''Fallout 3'' development team. It was also sent out to journalists and the like by Bethesda. A version of this T-shirt can be purchased for your avatar to wear on Xbox Live. ''Fallout 3'' Soundtrack CD A CD featuring five songs from the Soundtrack (three of them from Three Dog's broadcast at Galaxy News Radio) was made available to people who pre-ordered the game at GameStop. The track list is as follows 1)I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire By The Ink Spots 2)Way Back Home By Bob Crosby 3) Butcher Pete (Part 1) By Roy Brown 4) Main Title 5)"Fallout 3 Soundtrack-Megaton". Vault-Bewohner-Überlebensführer: Hardcover Presse Ausgabe This version is the only hardcover version of the Fallout 3 Vault-Bewohner-Überlebensführer measuring roughly 8" x 11", though it is not actually a "survival guide" like the others. There are roughly 20 pages containing concept art, information about the game along with screenshots, and press contact info for Bethesda. The rest of the pages are blank notebook pages for notes. This is essentially Fallout 3's Press Kit sent out to journalist by Bethesda and why the internals are general info and press contact information. Vault-Bewohner-Überlebensführer: Taschenreferenz Ausgabe A booklet with the pocket edition of the Vault-Bewohner-Überlebensführer. The guide contains all types of great survival information. It contains roughly 43 pages and is printed on old pulp style paper. A must for any new wasteland survivor. This was given to Gamestop managers and customers that preordered the game online. Vault Boy Aufkleber This sticker sheet was given out in limited quantities from those who pre-ordered their copy of Fallout 3 from Blockbuster in the United States. ''Fallout 3'' Werbung Vault-Tec Becher This Vault-Tec mug was given as bonus with the Fallout 3 limited edition on PS3 in several countries in Asia. Vault Boy Anstecker Von Bethesda an Journalisten verschickt. Auch als Vorbestellbonus von Best Buy erhältlich. Vault Boy Schlüsselanhänger Sent out to journalists by Bethesda, and given as a preorder bonus in Australia by JB Hi-Fi stores. Was also given with the PC version of the game in Norway when ordered from GameZone.no. A higher quality version of this key chain was released on Amazon along side Fallout 4's release. Vault-Tec SimTek 1000 Holographic Archive View-Master These Fallout themed Fisher-Price View-Masters were given out to attendees of E3 2008. Siehe auch * Fallout 3 avatar items (Xbox LIVE) * Fallout Pack (Brink) Einzelnachweise en:Fallout 3 promotional items Kategorie:Fallout 3 Werbung